Forget-Me-Nots
by SparkofMemories
Summary: Kyouya Ootori experienced a traumatic event in his childhood days that made him what he is now. His childhood friend, Akira Yamamoto died from a gas tank explosion. But what if... 10 years later, a new scholarship student named Chinatsu Hayashi entered Ouran together with her best friend Haruhi Fujioka? The mystery in here? Chinatsu is the complete doppelganger of Akira Yamamoto.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! I had a seriously long break from writing but now here I am again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Please enjoy the first chapter of my OHSHC fanfiction "Forget-Me-Nots"

* * *

"Kyouya!" a six year old girl with long wavy chocolate brown hair exclaimed as she practically ran towards her childhood friend in delight, her light blue silk dress billowing against the wind with every step she made towards him.

"Akira, don't run so fast. Certainly you don't want to ruin your newly bought dress by accidentally tripping onto something." The boy who is also six years of age calmly said as he pushed up the bridge of his glasses.

And surely, in her hurry to meet with her friend, the little girl whose name was Akira accidentally missed a step on her way towards the gazebo and thus making her fall flat on her face.

Kyouya discreetly hid his smile when he saw an irritated expression plastered on Akira's face because of the truthfulness of his words. To add more fuel to the fire, most of the guests at the garden party were looking at Akira with a disapproving stare. Akira's face heated up in embarrassment as she felt everyone's gaze on her.

They were at a garden party hosted by Akira's parents who were none other than the owner of the Yamamoto Group. Yamamoto Group is an extremely powerful and influential company that deals with researching and formulating medicines and medical tools and equipment. It is no wonder that most of the guests in this party are also renowned and notable people in their industry.

Akira released a small grumble as she stood up with as much grace as she could muster up and gave an apologetic smile to the audience as she bowed down in apology.

Finally, she walked towards where Kyouya was standing and gave him a light glare as she dusted off the grass blades that were stuck on the laces of her dress. "Thanks for the reminder, smarty pants." She muttered to Kyouya in an irritated tone.

"You're welcome, mademoiselle." Kyouya replied in a cunning tone while adding a mock bow with his signature smirk on his face. This made Akira even more irritated but because of the guests present, she has to contain her anger and keep up her_ 'cute and innocent'_ facade.

"You will have your day, Ootori." She exasperatedly said as she sat down on the built in bench of the gazebo. Kyouya also sat down beside her as he observed his childhood friend of 3 years.

Her father and his were best of friends back in their college days and both their mothers were also well acquainted with each other, sharing the same taste in fashion and brand thus, it is no wonder that they were also friends at an early age. When he first met her, he thought that she was no less that a spoiled brat since she had really doting parents but the truth was far from it.

She was actually a little lass who hated being spoiled, cuddled and treated like a little princess. In short, a completely different girl from a stereotypical heiress.

"Hey, Kyouya. Your birthday is coming up right? What do you want for a present?" Akira asked as her head turned towards me. "I mean, you practically have everything so I'll be having a hard time choosing a present for you." She added while fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Kyouya then gave her a playful smirk as he made motions indicating for her to go closer. Akira leaned in and Kyouya went near her as if about to whisper something.

"_The Ootori Group_" he whispered in a cheeky tone.

Akira's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she playfully shoved Kyouya away from her. "You're not helping! I shoudn't have asked!" she exclaimed.

Kyouya chuckled and have a small shrug. "You asked what I wanted and I answered you." He replied nonchalantly.

Akira just rolled her eyes as she sighed and kept on fumbling with her dress. "Why do I even have to wear this stupid dress?" she muttered and slipped off her heels from her feet, feeling the relief of being freed from the painful heels. "But seriously, aside from that, what do you want? Please ask me something that I can actually _get_!" Akira said while stressing out the last part.

Kyouya just smirked and opened the notebook he was holding. "Anything aside from stuffed toys and robots." He said, giving emphasis on stuffed toys and robots which were actually the gifts that Akira gave him for his birthday last year. Sure, he appreciated the effort spent by Akira but not the gift itself. In fact, he detested them. He was not the type to play with stuffed toys and robots. He would rather look at company stocks.

"Okay, I'm sorry for last year! Geez, I was just planning on teasing you back then!" Akira replied.

"Akira!" she heard her mother call.

Akira inwardly sighed because she has to wear those heels again. She stood up after slipping back her shoes and gave Kyouya a smile. "We'll just talk later. My mom called me." She said to him and walked towards her mother who was chatting with the wives of her husband's colleagues.

As Akira was walking away from the gazebo, Kyouya softly gazed at her retreating figure, admiring the young girl who became his very first true friend and _first love…._

Yes, Akira Yamamoto is Kyouya Ootori's first love. Even if one couldn't believe it seeing as they were completely the opposite of each other like fire and water, yes, he fell for her. He fell for her smile that showed her two lovely dimples, the way her eyes would sparkle if she found something amusing, the way she fiddles with her dress when she's thinking of something, even the way she would bite her lip when she's frustrated about something or someone. He knows that it was unlike him to fall for such a thing but he couldn't and wouldn't stop this feeling.

While thinking about Akira, he unconsciously smiled a genuine smile that he only gives and shows to her.

* * *

Tonight was Kyouya Ootori's birthday and the Yamamoto family were headed towards the Ootori Mansion for the party thrown by Kyouya's parents. Of course, Akira knew that the actual purpose of the party was not to celebrate Kyouya's birthday but to make connections with other prominent people. Knowing this, every time she attended Kyouya's birthday party, she would feel slightly disheartened because it should be meant to celebrate her childhood friend's birthday and not for the purpose of gaining business merits and investments.

"Watanabe-san, please speed up a little bit. I really want to give Kyouya's birthday present already! I couldn't wait to see his face after he unwrapped this!" Akira requested to their driver as she fiddled with something on the pocket of her cashmere coat.

"Sweetie, it's raining and the roads are slippery so the car has to slow down a little bit." Akihiro Yamamoto, the father of Akira explained as he chuckled at his daughter's eagerness to meet her best friend.

Discreetly, both of Akira's parents gave each other a knowing look and a smile of relief. They knew that they wouldn't be having too much problems coming up with their decision to the proposal of Kyouya's father.

"Akira, what do you think of Kyouya-kun?" Akira's father asked his daughter who was busily looking outside through the car windows.

Akira's gaze drifted towards her father as she smiled. "He's a great friend!" she exclaimed with a wide grin.

Yuri Yamamoto, the mother of Akira then gently grabbed her daughter's hand and placed her own on top of it. "Do you really just see him as a friend or maybe something _more_?" she asked her daughter whose eyes widened as a blush crept to her face.

"M-Mother! Why would you think of such a thing?" Akira exclaimed, her blush getting redder by the minute.

Her mother then sighed as she smiled at her daughter. "Well, it's just that you hang out more often with him that your female friends and it seems like you can be your true self when you're with him so... I'm sorry for assuming such a thing." Yuri explained hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"N-No... That's not what I meant! Mom, am I really that obvious?" Akira asked while looking down as she touched her warm cheeks.

It's true. She does have a crush on Kyouya but she tried her very best to hide it from him because she knew that he would never see her as more than a friend. She knew that she doesn't have a chance. There are plenty of girls out there who are prettier and wealthier that her.

_She's not worthy enough to be with Kyouya._

"Really?! So you like Kyouya!" her mother exclaimed happily. Akira glanced at her mother shyly and slowly nodded her head.

Both husband and wife exchanged a look of delight as they held each other's hand.

"Well, sweetie, your mother and I having something to tell you. It about you and Kyouya. At first, we were quite hesitant because we don't want you to do something you don't want to do but because of what you said, we are relieved. Darling, Kyouya and you are getting en-"

A sudden noise cut off Akihiro from what he was about to say to his daughter.

"Watanabe, what's wrong?" Akihiro asked the driver who was sweating profusely. Watanabe had that scared and confused look in his eyes as he looked at his master with worry.

**"Akihiro-sama, the breaks are broken!"**

Akihiro's eyes widened in shock as he turned around and looked at his family who had confused looks on their faces. He gazed at his wife and daughter and prayed that nothing would happen to them. They were headed to a tunnel and as he was going to go back to his seat...

**_***Crash!***_**

Then suddenly, with a blink of an eye, the car collided with a massive gas truck, leaving the car almost unrecognizable from the impact and the gasoline leak from the tank that the truck was carrying…..

* * *

_**(Ootori Residence)**_

The people at the party were having the time of their lives with champagne and caviar flowing freely on the buffet table and classical music being performed by the best orchestra in Japan. All were enjoying the party aside from the birthday boy who was uncharacteristically fidgeting on his feet from both happiness and nervousness .

* * *

_(Flashback: an hour ago)_

"Kyouya" Yoshio Ootori, the father of Kyouya addressed his son and motioned for him to sit at a couch on his office. Kyouya immediately sat down and internally wondered what his father will be telling him.

"Kyouya, you know as well as I do that we have an excellent partnership with the Yamamoto Group." Yoshio stated and looked directly at his son.

Of course, Kyouya knew that himself. In almost all the ventures that his father took, he was constantly in partnership with the Yamamoto Group. Aside from that, the Yamamoto Group is one of the major stockholders in the Ootori Group.

"That's why Akihiro and I decided to further strengthen this bond between us. Of course we still have to wait for their decision tonight to make this official but we were thinking that it will be best for the two companies to merge through the means of marriage." Yoshio explained to his son whose eyes were getting wide.

_'Marriage...'_

"Father, that means that..."

"Yes, you and Akira would be engaged soon. When we finally get the approval from the Yamamoto family, we would be officially announcing the engagement tonight at your birthday party."

* * *

_(Present time)_

Kyouya couldn't believe what was happening. In just a matter of hours, he would be engaged to his best friend and first love. He was literally fighting the urge to jump up and down and make a fool out of himself but he was that happy!

He quietly looked around hoping to find Akira in the midst of the crowd but alas! They are still not there yet.

_'I wonder what's taking them so long...'_ he thought as he walked pass the crowd and went to the buffet table to get some punch.

He was about to sip on the drink when a wet and panting man appeared from the huge door. He looked tired as if he just ran a marathon.

The guests looked at him in shock as he went inside and went towards one of the butlers.

"I wish to speak with Mr. Yoshio Ootori." the man said in an exasperated voice.

Yoshio looked at the man weirdly until he recognized the disheveled man before him because of his uniform.

It was a staff from 119.

Yoshio approached the man with furrowed eyebrows wondering what business he had to come here.

The staff went towards Yoshio and whispered something to him that made the ever stoic man to gasp in shock. Kyouya looked at his father weirdly wondering what's the cause of his father's shock.

Yoshio's eyes expressed an emotion of sadness, an emotion of which Kyouya rarely saw from his strict father. He then went towards his son and held Kyouya's shoulder lightly, about to break a sad and unfortunate news.

"Kyouya, the car that the Yamamoto Family was riding met an accident. They collided with a gas truck on their way to our house." Yoshio explained to his youngest son who became stiff with shock and was still processing the news on his head.

_'Accident...Yamamoto Family... Akira...' _

"What about Akihiro and Yuri? How are they?" Yoshio asked.

"Fortunately, the rescuers got them out of the car before the gas tank exploded. Akihiro-san and Yuri-san only had minor injuries so they are in a stable condition now. The doctors said that they should wake up after a few days." The staff replied.

"A-Akira! W-What about her? How is she?" Kyouya asked frantically with tears threatening to flow down his cheek any second from now.

The staff approached the teary eyed Kyouya as he slowly crouched down on the level of the child

"That's the reason why I came here. My co-worker asked me to give you this." He explained to Kyouya as he got a neatly wrapped box from his pocket.

Kyouya, who finally had tears dripping down his cheeks, realized that that box is actually his birthday present.

"We had a time limit of 10 minutes to rescue the family before the gas tank will explode. The driver was already dead due to the impact of the collision but the family was still alive. We first got out the two elders because they were the easiest to reach. After we got the two of the out, we thought that no one was still inside the car so we prepared our stuffs to evacuate the place but one of my co-workers said that there was still a child inside. We barely had 2 minutes left but she still insisted on rescuing the child. Everyone already evacuated the area but she was there saving the child. At last, after a few tries, she managed to get the child out. The child was barely breathing and gained serious injuries but she managed to fish something out of her coat and gave this box to my co-worker. My co-worker tossed it to me because she already has a handful to carry and said that she'll get it back later after the child was put into the ambulance. _But she never did…._" The staff trailed out as he shed his own tears while looking up at the crying child who was very frightened from what happened.

"The gas tank exploded before she and the child got out of the area. Based on the explosion, it is impossible that both of them are still alive." He finished his story and stood up and bowed.

The news affected a lot of the guest seeing that most of them were business colleagues of Akihiro Yamamoto. They knew that this would be on the headlines of the newspapers by tomorrow.

Because of this incident, Yoshio then announced to the guest that the party is over and apologized to them while the guests were assisted by the staffs in leaving the mansion because of the emergency.

Shizuka, the mother of Kyouya then hugged her silently crying son. Even though she was the mother of Kyouya, she never saw her son cry. Even when he fell down the stairs and broke his leg, he never cried. He just kept on enduring the pain. But now… seeing him in this state made her pity her son. How sad the news affected her son was far from average.

Kyouya gently touched the lavender colored wrapped box with a matching white satin ribbon on it. It was Akira's last gift to him before she died. The staff then patted his shoulder and got something out of his pocket.

"There was a letter attached to it. It came with your name and I instantly knew who you were. The son of President Yoshio Ootori." He said and gave the eggshell colored envelope to Kyouya.

"They were admitted to the Ootori Hospital near Akaibara Stadium." The staff said and Yoshio ordered the butler to quickly request for the car. Yoshio looked at his son and felt a pang of sadness when he looked at him crying uncontrollably as he read the final letter of Akira. "Kyouya, I need you to stay home with your siblings. Your mother and I will deal with this." Yoshio stated.

Shizuka then motioned Fuyumi to take her brother upstairs while the maids quickly fetched her coat.

Soon, the car was already waiting and the Ootori family went inside the car and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter! I promised more thrills and twists and turns of events on the succeeding chapters but for now, please comment, review or even send me PM _(if you're the shy type). _Constructive criticism is well accepted.

_Thank you and have a nice day! _

_-SparkofMemories_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys! Thank you so much for those who reviewed, followed and added my story to their list of favorites! I seriously wasn't expecting this. Shout out to animelover5000 and Jikola for their reviews specially to Jikola for her critic and advice to help me make this story even better.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. The story and characters belong to Hatori Bisco. I only own my OC's

Well, here it is. Chapter 2 of OHSHC fanfiction entitled _"Forget-Me-Nots"_

* * *

The gas tank explosion incident was, as they predicted, became the headlines of the newspapers. Many were curious if this incident may affect the stock market. In the case of the Yamamoto Family, Akihiro and Yuri were already discharged from the hospital but the pain still remains, the pain of losing their only child.

After the incident, Akihiro Yamamoto changed. Gone was the warm and comfortable father and it was replaced by a ruthless and money-centered business man. He was solely focused on his business that he forgot that he even has a life to live. But these changes aren't all bad either; such was the case for Yuri, the mother of Akira.

She started on donating money for charity and helping orphaned children. As she was doing this, she was imagining that every single child she was helping was her late daughter, Akira.

On the other side, even though others may not see it, Kyouya became a very changed person. Well, from those who do not know him well, it will seem like he's just the same boy from before but oh, how they were so wrong!

Yes, he was still the same introvert child but the incident made him completely hide inside his shell, as if he never wants to let someone see through him again, to let someone make their way into his heart again.

It remained like that until a certain blonde boy made his way into Kyouya's life. It was all thanks to Tamaki that Kyouya was at least, slowly coming out of his protective barrier. It was all thanks to that blonde idiot that made him think that it wouldn't hurt to make friends again. Make true friends again.

True, things were never the same like they were before but at least, we can say that there is still an improvement coming along. There is still hope.

* * *

_She opened her eyes and all she could see was darkness. She could smell the stench of smoke and gasoline as well as the earthy smell of rain coming from outside. Where she was, she didn't know. Her mind was spinning and spinning until she could feel some pain coming from her left shoulder. It was stinging and throbbing with pain like it was just scorched with fire. _

_Fire! Yes, fire!_

_There was some kind of fire incident that happened that caused her this injury. _

_The girl tried to stand up but she can't. Her feet were too painful to even move, like a thousand needles were actually pricking her poor feet. _

_But suddenly, she heard loud footsteps. It was coming towards her. There was another person there! Then there was blinding light which made her squint her eyes but she could still make out something. A shadow. A silhouette. And as the unknown person slowly approached her, all she could do was whisper two words…_

**_"Save me…."_**

* * *

*****ring!*****

The person bolted right up at the sound of her alarm clock ringing. Silently, she glared at the stupid object that interrupted her from her sleep.

_'Oh, who ever invented that piece of shit…'_ She thought as she regretfully got up from her warm bed and slipped on her lavender bedroom slippers and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

It was always the same dream for 3 years now. There was darkness, then fire, then another person approaching her and truthfully, it was getting really annoying. Her mother already explained to her that her dream was actually a memory when she was just a child. She was playing with her brother at a warehouse when suddenly, a fire started because of faulty wiring. The other person in her dream was her brother who was the one who got them out of the warehouse and saved them from the fire.

If it was already clear to her, then why doesn't that dream stop? Maybe something went wrong with her head?

She was thinking of these stupid thoughts as she was taking a shower and after a few minutes she was done and dressed up for the day. She was meeting her best friend today because they would both be taking the scholarship test for the most prestigious school in Japan, Ouran Academy.

They said that it was really hard for a 'commoner' to get in there. And she knows that if she passed the scholarship test and received her education there, she would get a huge chance of being accepted to John Hopkins University for her chosen undergraduate program of Psychology. She always dreamed of being a neurosurgeon while her friend wanted to be a lawyer.

She quickly glanced at the mirror to see if she looks okay until she looked at her watch and saw that she only has 30 minutes left.

"Crap" she muttered and made her way down the stairs where she saw her mother and older brother having breakfast.

"Chinatsu, are you going already? Have breakfast before you go." Her mother said when she looked at her daughter's hurried appearance.

"No, mom. I'll just have some toast." Chinatsu replied as her brother put the toast into her mouth.

"Hurry up or you'll be late, lazy cat!" her nii-chan said with a smirk into his face. Chinatsu lightly glared at him before waving goodbye to her mom.

"Good luck on your test!" her mom exclaimed with a smile while waving good bye to her daughter.

But as soon as Chinatsu was out of sight, the smile that was on her mother's face was replaced with a smirk.

"Mom, is it really alright if she went to Ouran? I mean, what if he would recognize her?" Kazuya, Chinatsu's brother asked the woman in front of him who was busily picking on her food. Then, the woman finally looked at her son, a mischievous glint on her emerald green eyes.

_"Don't worry, son. He may recognize her, but she'll never recognize him…"_

* * *

"Haruhi!" Chinatsu called when she spotted her long haired friend. Haruhi, the best friend of Chinatsu was already waiting for her at the train station that would lead them to Ouran Academy.

"Come on, Chinatsu!" Haruhi said as she waited for her friend so that they could already board the train. She too will be taking the scholarship exam but if ever they'll pass, she would be in first year while Chinatsu will be on her second year.

When they finally boarded the train, they immediately brought out their studying tools to review for the exam. Haruhi opened her reviewer while Chinatsu put on her earphones and played on her phone her recorded voice because she easily gets dizzy when she reads while travelling.

The two were in their own little worlds until they came to their stop. They put everything back into their bags and made a dash for it.

The two were already seated in their assigned seats as the proctor read out the instruction and passed the questionnaires along with the answer sheets.

"Now, all answers must be written on the answer sheets and please take note that if I caught you cheating, it would mean that you will be not be allowed to continue the test anymore. You may now start!" the proctor said and immediately, flipping of papers were heard from the examinees

Chinatsu flipped all of the pages of her questionnaire and decided to start with the subject she's most confident in.

'_A Pomspitz (half Pomeranian, half Japanese Spitz) is crossed with another Pomspitz. How large is the probability that the offspring will be a pure bred Pomeranian?' _

_'Well, this is easy…25%_' she quickly wrote down her answer and continued to read the questions on the Science subject.

* * *

_(Fastforward)_

_'Finally! I'm done!'_ she mentally cried out as she stood up on her seat and submitted the questionnaire and answer sheet to the proctor.

She felt an air of relief as she went out of the testing room and into the hallways of the school. She made an agreement with Haruhi earlier that they would just meet each other by the large fountain in front of the school.

Quickly, she went on her way towards the large fountain when her attention drifted towards a gazebo nearby a garden.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if I just stay in there for a minute" she mumbled to herself and made her way towards the gazebo. Because of her hurry, she missed to see a rock on her way and tripped.

She mentally grumbled to herself from her own clumsiness and proceeded her way towards the gazebo when her head suddenly started to ache.

_'Oh, gods!'_ she mentally cursed and quickly made her way to the gazebo so that she can have something to lean on. Her head was aching and it feels like she was spinning around. A sudden jolt of pain made her wince as she massaged her temple in order to slightly relieve her discomfort. It was working until another jolt made its way and another and another and another until she could barely stand up anymore and fell to the wooden stairs of the gazebo.

**_'… _****_don't run so fast. Certainly you don't want to ruin your newly bought dress by accidentally tripping onto something.'_**A boy's voice was heard. It sounded familiar to her but she couldn't point it out.

As she closed her eyes, more pain attacked her as blurry pictures started to form in her head.

'Wait, what's happening? What's happening to me?' she mentally exclaimed.

_There was a vast garden with tables and chairs set up. Many people were there laughing, chatting and eating. Then suddenly, she saw a blurry image of a girl dressed in blue running towards what it seems like a gazebo._

_**"… **__**don't run so fast. Certainly you don't want to ruin your newly bought dress by accidentally tripping onto something."**_

'There! That voice!'

Then, as blurry images played into her mind, the girl in blue dress went inside the gazebo when another person, a boy to be exact was also there.

She was trying to make out a clear picture of the two children's faces and as if in slow motion, the blurry images were starting to clear out…

**"****-Natsu… Chinatsu!"**

_'__Huh? What?'_ she was finally brought back to reality by the voice of Haruhi. She opened her eyes to see the worried gaze of her best friend.

"Hey, are you alright? I was about to go to our meeting place when I saw you here" Haruhi asked worriedly as she sat beside Chinatsu and patted her shoulder several times to calm her down.

Chinatsu evened out her erratic breathing first and finally managed to utter out a single word.

"Headache" Chinatsu replied and forced herself to stand up as to not worry Haruhi. "Don't worry, it's nothing." She added and leaned against a pillar of the gazebo for support.

"Are you sure? Come on, let's go see a doctor. Your headaches are occurring more frequently." Haruhi said and help Chinatsu to stand upright.

"No, Haruhi. I'm fine. Maybe I was just stressed out from the exam." Chinatsu reasoned and gently removed herself from Haruhi.

As the two of them proceeded to go out of the academy, Chinatsu was deeply thinking about what happened earlier.

_'__Sure I started to get those frequent headaches the same time I dreamed of the same dream every night for three years, but this is the first time I actually saw images and heard voices…'_ she thought to herself as she stared at the road before her. She clearly doesn't have any idea on what's happening to her. It's impossible that she's having either delusions or amnesia so….

_'__Maybe I'm starting to get insane!'_ she exclaimed to herself but immediately chastised herself from having stupid thoughts.

* * *

A 17 year old Kyouya sat on his comfortable leather couch and sipped on his coffee as he lightly glared at the host club members who were making so much noise, interrupting him from reading a book. They were currently at the Hitachiin Manor having a sleepover and were supposed to be planning for the next host club event instead of playing some ridiculous online simulation game.

"Hey, Kyouya! Don't you want to join us? This game is so exciting!" Tamaki exclaimed with his eyes fixated on the laptop screen while goofily laughing with his fellow host club members.

They were apparently playing some kind of online game where players get to interact with one another through an avatar and are supposedly in a school setting. Basically, you have to outdo other players to get rewards and buy what you want from the virtual shop.

Right now, the host club, minus Kyouya, were in some kind of group battle tournament where they have to battle a group of players to receive an ultimate reward. They are now starting their final battle, each team choosing their aces for the final game which is chess.

"Hikaru is quite good at chess, right?" Hunny said to Mori who just nodded in agreement.

So, the team decided to entrust their faith to Hikaru who was smiling proudly but his smile instantly dropped when he realized whom he'll be battling with.

"Tono! It's impossible to win this one! Our opponent is _'her'_!" Hikaru suddenly whined and the other members looked at the screen in curiosity until their eyes widened (except for Mori) knowing who their opponent will be.

"We couldn't possibly win this one, Tama-chan." Hunny said while hugging Usa-chan.

Bad luck was graced upon them tonight as they would just battle one of the strongest players in the online game.

"Tono! That's why I told you not to select _'random'_ when we were selecting the players we'll be battling with!" Kaoru complained to Tamaki who already sat in a corner, a sad aura looming around him.

"Hey, Hikaru. Just give it a chance. Maybe you'll get to defeat her by luck." Kaoru said to Hikaru who hesitantly placed his hand on the optical mouse to make his first move until Hunny interrupted him.

"Wait, isn't Kyo-chan good at chess too?" he asked and everyone looked at the direction of Kyouya who simply had to push up his glasses to make them instantly remove the idea from their minds.

"Gods, she already ate one of my chess piece." Hikaru muttered totally focused on the game.

_"__That Akira is a devil!"_ Kaoru exclaimed out of awe and frustration.

_'__Akira?'_ Kyouya's ears immediately perked up, hearing the name of his dead friend. It's been so long since he heard that name. Instantly, Tamaki glanced at Kyouya's direction since he knew the story behind Kyouya's childhood friend.

Tamaki went away from his corner and sat beside Kyouya with worry in his eyes.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki said but was immediately silenced by Kyouya's stare on him.

"I'm fine, Tamaki. It's been 11 years" Kyouya replied to his friend but deep inside, he was not fine at all. Merely hearing her name made him dizzy and worst of all, nostalgic.

But to prove his point to Tamaki, he stood up and went to the other host club members who were nervously watching the chess game.

Immediately, he saw how skilled this _'Akira'_ player was. She kept on blocking Hikaru's moves but at the same time attacking Hikaru's pieces. He remembered the time when he and his deceased childhood friend used to play chess too. She would always get frustrated whenever she lost to Kyouya or anybody.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kyouya commented on Hikaru just when he was about to move his knight. Hikaru then scooted over to one side to make space for Kyouya.

"Kyouya-sempai, why don't you just continue the game? I'm seriously losing to this girl" Hikaru requested to his sempai who merely touched the optic mouse and made his move.

"Your daily quota will be doubled as of today" Kyouya stated and the other host club members just sighed knowing that the Shadow King will never do anything if it doesn't benefit him.

A few moves passed and the game was getting more interesting by the second. But as always, a game always has to end and by the time Kyouya moved the bishop, he thought to himself with a slight smirk

_**'**__**Checkmate'**_

* * *

Another person who is a few miles away from the Hitachiin Manor was busily looking at her laptop screen wearing her reading glasses while she drank her Oolong Tea. Her smirk was widening when she thought that she finally caught her opponent into her trap but her smirk was quickly wiped off her face when she realized that _she_ was the one caught in her own trap.

"Crap" she cursed softly as she stared at the screen that flashed the word **'Checkmate.'**

It was the first time she lost to someone in a chess game and she felt frustrated knowing that the competitive side of her wouldn't let her sleep peacefully tonight.

Grumbling, she logged out of her account and took off her reading glasses. She shut down her laptop just in time when the door opened and revealed her brother.

"Chinatsu, come on. Dinner's ready" Kazuya said and closed the door again.

Chinatsu sighed softly and whispered to herself that it was just a game and finally went out of room to eat.

* * *

Okay, that's it for the second chapter! Reviews and comments are warmly appreciated as well constructive criticism.

Thank you and have a nice day!

-SparkofMemories


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, guys! Here it is! Chapter three of "Forget-Me-Nots". _

_Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own my OC's_

* * *

_Dear Hayashi Chinatsu-san,_

_We are delighted to announce to you that you passed the scholarship test conducted by Ouran Academy. You are hereby entitled to a full scholarship for 2 years provided that you remain included in the top 5 of your batch. You will be reporting to school this Monday and we hope that you'll enjoy your stay at Ouran._

_-Ouran Academy_

For the tenth time, Chinatsu's eyes scanned the words printed on the ecru colored stationery.

_'I can believe I'm going to Ouran!'_ she thought with contained happiness bubbling inside her. With that single letter, all of her aspirations to become a world renowned neurosurgeon became almost tangible. She could feel her happiness seeping down through every vessel and nerve on her body.

"Mom!" she happily called while hurriedly running down the stairs towards her mom who was cooking their breakfast. Chinatsu hugged her mom from behind which made her stop stirring the miso soup and a smile crawl up her face.

"What is it, darling?" her mom asked as she lowered down the fire of the stove.

"Mom, I've been accepted to Ouran!"Chinatsu brought down the news to her mother whose eyes widened in shock and the smile that was previously on her lips was now replace with a mischievous smirk.

Sanae, the mother of Chinatsu then turned around and hugged her daughter back with a smile on her face again.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you, Chinatsu!" Sanae exclaimed and hugged Chinatsu even tighter. Chinatsu responded with a laugh as she broke out of the hug.

"Finally, I'll have a chance to go to John Hopkins to be a neurosurgeon so that I can provide a better life for us!" Chinatsu said with a warm smile on her face. Her mother then smiled as she combed through her daughter's lush chocolate brown hair.

"You're really a blessing to me, Chinatsu. Who would have thought that I would have an intelligent, hardworking and beautiful daughter like you?" Sanae said in a motherly tone and hugged Chinatsu once more.

Chinatsu slightly laughed and hugged her mother back. "It's because I have an equally intelligent, hardworking and beautiful mother like you." Chinatsu replied.

When both of them pulled away, Chinatsu was surprised to see tears flowing down her mother's eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she worriedly asked her mother.

Her mother just shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to cook.

"Nothing's wrong. Well, how about after breakfast, you and I head out to go shopping?" Sanae suggested with a smile on her face.

Chinatsu then nodded and kissed her mother's cheek before going up the stairs towards her room.

When Sanae was sure that she heard Chinatsu shut her door, another evil smirk crept up her face.

_"Now, the game begins. Let's see who will utter _**_'checkmate'_**_ between the two of us."_

* * *

**_(Fastforward)_**

Chinatsu looked in the mirror and slightly grumbled upon seeing her appearance.

"Mom, why do I even have to wear a dress? I can just wear my shirt and pants!" Chinatsu exclaimed to her mother who was combing her hair.

Chinatsu kept on fiddling with her knee length baby blue dress as her mother clipped on a blue barrette.

"Come on, Chinatsu! It's been a while since I dressed you up like this." Sanae replied when she finished combing Chinatsu's wavy chocolate brown hair. Chinatsu just mentally rolled her eyes, seeing a different person when she looked in the mirror.

"Let's go" Sanae said and grabbed Chinatsu's wrist.

* * *

"Tono! Is this the reason why you called us early in the morning?!" the twins exclaimed in unison as they looked around the people busily shopping at the mall.

"Come on, guys! We never get to hang out often!" Tamaki convinced while looking through various designer boutiques around the mall.

"But we just hanged out last week at our house!" the twins replied which sent Tamaki into a dark corner and grow mushrooms.

Kyouya felt his vein pulsating in anger as he rubbed his temples in annoyance. He's stuck with them again instead of doing his homework. Seriously, he still wondered how he managed to put up with these crazy people for a long time.

"Tama-chan!" Hunny exclaimed while going towards Tamaki who was still sulking in his corner. "Let's go eat some cake!" Hunny said as he practically bounced up and down.

"Hunny-sempai is the only one who wants to hang out with me…"Tamaki mumbled with a gloomy aura surrounding him.

Kyouya had enough of this and if he wants to go home early, then he better take care of this.

"Tamaki" he called towards the blonde as he pushed his glasses up.

"Yes, mother?"

"Let's go shop around, shall we?" Kyouya said with an inaudible sigh escaping his lips. In an instant, Tamaki went away from his corner and roses immediately sprouted around him . "Okay, mon ami!" he replied with a big grin on his face.

The rest of the host club members just sighed in unison as they followed Tamaki going through every boutique.

Tamaki decided to go inside a clothing shop and the members quickly followed him. Just when Kaoru was about to enter the shop with his twin, he accidentally bumped into someone which caused the person to fall down.

"Crap!" the person muttered.

Kaoru looked down to see the person and apologize but he was instantly mesmerized when the person looked up. He locked eyes with the person and it was the first time he saw eyes like hers. They were periwinkle in color but more than the hue of her eyes, it has depth in it. Something that he couldn't point out but it was like a magnet drawing him to drown in those perfect blue orbs of hers….

"Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" the girl who bumped into him said while giving a slight bow and then proceeding on her way making Kaoru feel strangely disappointed. As she passed by him, he had a chance to take a whiff of her shampoo. Her hair smelt like calming lavenders. Unknowingly, he glanced back at the girl with wavy chocolate brown hair and a smile crept up his face.

After a few seconds, he too entered the boutique with Hikaru asking him curiously why he was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

The host club members followed Tamaki going through shops from shop like an indecisive kid on a candy store. Finally, they stopped by a boutique next to a large wing at the mall which sells different brands of skin care and perfumes.

They followed Tamaki towards the boutique when something or rather someone caught Kyouya's eyes. It was a girl with chocolate brown hair and was wearing a blue dress. He couldn't see her facial features because her back was turned towards him and she was about a few meters away from him since she was with another woman at a skin care shop.

But despite that, he felt a sense of familiarity. He felt a resemblance with the way she moved and even the way she stood was like Akira.

_'Snap out of it, Kyouya! That's just some stranger.'_ He mentally told himself and was about to ignore it and go towards the boutique where the other host club members were shopping when the said girl turned around and immediately, Kyouya's eyes widened at the uncanny resemblance of the girl to his late childhood friend.

"Hey, Kyouya! Aren't you going inside?" Tamaki asked his best friend who looked like he has just seen a ghost. Finally, Kyouya snapped out of his trance and turned his attention towards his best friend who was looking at him weirdly.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki asked worriedly. Kyouya just pushed up his glasses and nodded. Tamaki then gave him a final glance and smiled as he went back inside the store.

After Tamaki went back inside, Kyouya's eyes went back to where the girl was previously standing but found that she was already gone. His eyes had a confused look in them as well as a tinge of sadness.

_'Maybe it was just my imagination'_ he thought to himself and smirked at his foolishness. He just shook his head and went towards where the others were, never noticing the girl in blue dress who went back to where she was just standing awhile ago.

* * *

"Mom, this is such an expensive place to shop!" Chinatsu whispered to her mom who just dragged her along. She glanced at the other people shopping around who looked like they were dressed in designer brands from head to toe.

"Chinatsu! Consider this as your reward for passing the scholarship test. Plus, I rarely get to buy you expensive stuffs!" her mother exclaimed while looking around various clothing boutiques.

Chinatsu just sighed knowing that it is pointless to argue with her mother.

"Mom, I'm going to the rest room, okay? I promise I'll be quick!" Chinatsu said and her mother nodded and pointed towards the boutique where she'll be going.

Chinatsu then went towards the restroom and gave out a sigh of relief as she turned on the faucet and washed her hands. It's been so long since she went on a girl bonding time with her mother. Chinatsu was so busy with school and her part-time job to even care about going shopping like other girls in her age do.

_'Maybe mother is right. I do stress myself to much at times'_ she thought to herself and quickly grabbed a tissue from the tissue dispenser. She wiped her hands clean and threw the tissue into the bin before going out of the ladies' room.

_'That's right! Today, I'll just enjoy shopping like a normal girl would! I won't think about my part-time job or any other things aside from being with my mother!'_ she mentally exclaimed to herself and repeated it like a mantra. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into someone that sent her crashing down the floor on her butt.

"Crap!" she muttered to herself and stood up so that she could apologize to the person but she found him staring intensely at her.

_'What's wrong with him?_' she thought.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." she said, making the person snap out of his intense gaze on her. Chinatsu then bowed in apology and quickly made her way towards the boutique where her mother was currently in. She was slightly crept out by that dude earlier but she just shrugged it off and proceeded on her way.

She then found out that her mom already bought her a gorgeous lavender chiffon dress that probably costs a month worth of her salary. She inwardly sighed as her mother dragged her to the skin care and perfume section next. There, they found various expensive skin care, cosmetics and perfume brands that made her mother squeal.

"Come on, Chinatsu! Let's buy you some cream for your skin!" her mother exclaimed and dragged her to some cosmetic and skin care brand that sells expensive skin care products.

"Mom, I don't need those." Chinatsu whispered to her mom who was busily testing out a facial cream into the back of her hand.

"Nonsense, Chinatsu! Hurry, just pick anything you like and I'll buy it for you." Her mother said with a smile. Chinatsu smiled back at her and started to scan her eyes at various skin care products that she never even knew existed.

_'Seriously, who puts snail slime and bee venom into their skin?'_ she thought as she touched a weird product called "Snail Bee Essence"

She was looking at the products when she felt a weird feeling that someone was staring at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and turned around. She looked around to see if someone was indeed staring at her but there was none. She just slightly smiled and scolded herself from being paranoid.

She then followed her mom towards another skin care shop where Chinatsu, with her mother's persistent persuasion finally bought a "SKII Facial Treatment Essence".

But that was not all of it. Sanae dragged her daughter back to the previous shop they were in and bought her tons of products from facial cleansers to facial masks down to eye cream. It seems like Chinatsu's vanity table which only contained brushes and hair ties will already be filled with various things she probably wouldn't be using and instead, will just end up giving to Uncle Ranka, the father of Haruhi.

And as if reading her thoughts, her mother looked at her with a playful glare.

"You better not give those to Ranka, young lady." She jokingly scolded her daughter who just sighed and nodded.

Soon, they finished their mother-daughter bonding time and went home with a smile.

* * *

"Finally" Kyouya muttered and sighed a sigh of relief as he sat on his couch and opened his laptop. He roamed around the mall with Tamaki and the others for nearly half a day and his feet were terribly aching by now. He quickly ordered a maid to prepare him a cup of mint tea.

He turned his attention towards his laptop to work on his homework as well as the host club's finances when he suddenly remembered something.

Today was the day when the new scholarship students were determined. He quickly opened another tab on his Chrome and typed in a letters, numbers and symbols here and there as he delicately sipped on his teacup. It only took a few seconds until he cracked through the Ouran Academy site where all of the students' profiles were saved. Then, under the scholarship grantees list, he saw two names.

**_Fujioka Haruhi_**

**_Hayashi Chinatsu_**

He first clicked on Fujioka Haruhi's profile and saw that she was actually friends with the other scholarship grantee, Hayashi Chinatsu. Haruhi Fujioka was the top 1 in her batch and scored 93 out of 100 in her Ouran Scholarship Test.

After that he clicked on Hayashi Chinatsu's profile and instantly, his eyes widened as his hand tightly gripped the teacup he was holding. His grip was so tight; the fragile teacup might break any minute from now. Cold sweats broke from his forehead and dripped down his neck as his gaze was focused on the picture flashed on his laptop screen.

_It was the girl in blue dress earlier!_

He couldn't believe what he was seeing and suddenly stood up and rummaged through his dresser to find an old box which is yellowing from age. He opened the box and inside it were his fond memories of childhood.

All of the pictures and letters of Akira were inside that box. Quickly, he got a framed picture of a 6 year old Akira. He went back to his seat and looked back and forth from the picture of Hayashi Chinatsu to the picture of his childhood friend, Yamamoto Akira.

Everything was the same except for the hairstyle. It was like the picture of Hayashi Chinatsu would exactly be what Akira Yamamoto would have looked like if she were still alive.

They have the same hair color, eye color, two dimples whenever they smile, even that twinkle in their eyes were the same. The resemblance was so uncanny that even the great Shadow King shivered from the oddness.

**_Hayashi Chinatsu_**

_Age: 17 years old_

_Gender: Female_

_Birthdate: November 24_

_Parents: Hayashi Sanae (Mother), Hayashi Haruko (Father: Deceased)_

_Siblings: Hayashi Kazuya (older brother)_

_Hayashi Chinatsu studied in Seisen High for one school year. She was the class president of 1-A and the top 1 of her batch. She had a part-time job as a skating instructor at a public ice skating rink in Tokyo. She currently lives with her mother and older brother at an apartment. Hayashi Chinatsu scored 98 out of 100 in her Ouran Scholarship Test._

Nothing seemed out of ordinary but when Kyouya stared at her face longer and deeper, there was no doubt that this girl could be Akira Yamamoto. Well, unless Akira had a twin but he knew that the idea was really absurd since he knew that Akira never had a sibling.

So, what's the answer to this abnormality?

_For the first time since Akira's death, he wasn't so sure anymore…._

* * *

_So, that's it for the third chapter! Reviews, comments and suggestions are warmly accepted. Just hit the review button or send me a PM. Have a great day!_

_-SparkofMemories_


End file.
